


A Midnight Engagement

by JotaroVapes (radioaction)



Series: Ferdibert Week [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ferdinand von Aegir, Deepthroating, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Memory Loss, Reincarnation, Reunions, Sexual Tension, Slow Dancing, Top Hubert von Vestra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioaction/pseuds/JotaroVapes
Summary: “The last several years I’ve felt this... phantom pain. No matter what I did, who I spent time with, or where I was, I never felt complete. And then I met you. And it was like I was home. That emptiness was gone. The pain faded away as it had never been there.”Ferdinand tried to find the right words.  "Hubert...When we met, did you feel as if we had already known each other?"---In their previous life, Hubert and Ferdinand never had the chance to express their feelings for each other. By some miracle, they are given another chance at a life filled with happiness - but it doesn't come easy. Nothing ever does.Written for #FerdibertWeek2020! It covers the prompts: hurt/comfort, nightmares, memory loss, moonlight, and AU.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Ferdibert Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871761
Comments: 30
Kudos: 115
Collections: Ferdibert Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a continuation of my previous story: Song of Solomon 5:6 which can be read here https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799821  
>  It is very sad, and while you do not need to read it to understand this story - it will greatly add to it. I recommend giving it a try!
> 
> You can see a bigger version of the painting here:
>
>> Okay... I think I'm done? It's as close as I can get to it! I'll add it to the fic now [pic.twitter.com/mP21D5NcN5](https://t.co/mP21D5NcN5)
>> 
>> — 🍁🔞 ☕ Ferdibert Real🐴🔞🍁 (@jotarovapes) [August 16, 2020](https://twitter.com/jotarovapes/status/1295051891169284097?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
> 
> It is not exactly what I see in my mind's eye but it is very close : ) 

**When Hubert heard a strangled cry behind him, he felt his stomach drop. In the confusion caused by the sudden downpour, a kingdom soldier had found an opening in their defenses. The valiant knight who fought beside him fell, a lance embedded in between the places in his chest armor.**

**Blind from rage, he cast a flurry of spells like a man possessed. Dark clouds of energy surrounded the enemy and burned through them like wildfire. After he ordered his battalion to grant them cover, he carried his fallen comrade to relative safety.**

**Summoning a healing spell over the wound, Hubert assessed the extent of the damage. As far as he could tell, the only thing keeping the soldier from bleeding out was the lance that held his wound nearly closed.**

**The man’s long hair fell over his lap as he carefully removed his helmet. He desperately tried to wake them. A sense of relief washed over him as the man's eyes opened and met Hubert’s. They were filled with confusion, then fear.**

**_“Stay with me, I’ve got you.”_ Hubert hears the panic in his voice.**

**The terrified young man who bled in Hubert’s arms asked if he was dying.**

**Hubert shook his head, trying to smile but unable to bring himself to do so. To keep him from falling asleep, Hubert asked him about his past, urging him to keep talking. The bleeding was starting to slow as the magic weaved the wound closed. While he tried his best to answer the questions, eventually, his eyes fell closed once more.**

**Terrified, Hubert called out to him, trying desperately to wake him. Hubert’s heart thundered against his ribcage. The world seemed smaller without the other there beside him.**

**Unsure of what else he could do, he clasped the knight’s hand tightly in his own and hoped that help would arrive before death did.**

\---

A gasp tore through Hubert when he awoke. He sat up in bed, his chest heaving as the remnants of the nightmare clawed at his heart. The figure sleeping beside him groaned, turning in their sleep. Willing himself to calm down, Hubert rose from the bed and walked to the restroom. 

After he splashed his face with cold water, he put on his glasses and looked at himself in the mirror. The reflection showed a pale, trembling man, with dark bags under his eyes. As he grew older, the nightmares that had haunted him since his youth became more and more disturbing. However, this dream was different. Instead of a practiced indifference that he had adopted, Hubert was filled with a sense of personal loss. The ache in his chest would not leave. 

Sighing, Hubert ran his hand back through his hair, wincing as his fingers hit a tangle of knots. It was time for a shower. He walked back into the hotel bedroom and gathered his clothes. The redhead shifted in the bed, then slowly sat up. 

They yawned, rubbing at their eyes..“Mmm.. going already?” their voice still heavy with sleep. After checking the time, they groaned. “It’s not even 6 am.” 

“I’m afraid I must. Don't mind me, just go back to sleep,” Hubert said over his shoulder as he walked back into the bathroom. 

The stranger grumbled before lying back down and pulling the covers around their shoulders. By the time Hubert was clean and dressed, they had fallen back into a deep sleep. He grabbed his keys and headed out, but not before he left money on the nightstand for his companion to catch a ride home.

\--- 

Hours later and three cups of coffee in his system, Hubert was prepared to face the day. Halfway on his way to work he got a text. Glancing at his phone, he saw a text from an unlisted number pop up on the top of the screen. Several of them. 

???: wow. money on the nightstand…

???: really? 

???: im not a whore you know. jerk. 

???: fuck off

Rolling his eyes, Hubert swiped the notifications away. No good deed goes unpunished. 

As he pulled into the campus parking lot, he saw that the graduation ceremony fliers had been put up. The next several weeks would be a headache. Students’ families and friends would come, some staying for the week, and looking for something to do. As the only museum curator on campus, he hated this time of year. While he hoped the guests would be civilized and respectful towards the rules of the gallery, he wouldn’t count on it. 

The museum had a special place in his heart. When he was a student he spent many hours walking around its halls, marveling at the different works. During his senior year, he came across one painting in particular that captivated his imagination. 

Titled “A Midnight Engagement,” the painting depicted a red rose garden bathed in moonlight. Stone pathways cut through the verdant grounds, leading to a pavilion overgrown with vines. And there a couple stood, forever captured in a warm, loving embrace. Though their faces were obfuscated by shadow, Hubert could feel their passion radiate throughout the artwork. It was so ...intimate.

Though he desperately wished to meet the artist someday, the painting was submitted anonymously. Hubert applied for this job specifically to find any clues as to its origin, but those records were not accessible - to even the curator. Despite his disappointment, he ended up keeping the position. 

Hubert entered the museum through the employee entrance and headed to the storeroom. There were many new pieces to index before putting them on display. 

\---

It was a week later when the museum hosted its annual party for returning alumni of the fine arts school. Unlike the throngs of rude and loud graduation visitors that were soon to come, the graduates knew how to behave themselves. It was the calm before the storm, and Hubert found himself looking forward to it.

That evening, everyone was wearing their finest clothes, all of them famous in their own minds. There were some faces Hubert recognized, and he humored them with brief, vapid conversations. Hubert took advantage of the free champagne as he felt himself grow bored. 

When he finally finished making the rounds, he stepped away to escape the crowd. As he walked down the corridor and away from the noise, he saw someone browsing through the painting gallery. 

It was a man around his age. He wasn’t as formally dressed as the other guests - khakis rolled slightly at the ankle, an unbuttoned periwinkle blue jacket, and a plain white shirt. He wore his wavy red hair pulled back in a ponytail, and Hubert could see hints of freckles on his cheek from where he stood. Hubert could tell that those clothes hid a well-built body - it was one of his many talents to notice such things. 

Feeling bold, he crossed the gallery floor and stood beside the striking individual, his hands folded behind his back. To his luck, the man had stopped right in front of his favorite piece. After a moment, he took the plunge and attempted to start a conversation. 

“I see that _A Midnight Engagement_ has caught your eye. I must commend you on your excellent taste,” he said with a smile as the other turned to him as he spoke. 

While the man was attractive from behind, Hubert wasn’t prepared for how beautiful he was face-to-face. Amber eyes framed by long lashes. Bow shaped lips. Freckles that traveled all the way down his neck, disappearing under the neckline of his shirt. Such beauty caught Hubert off guard. 

The red-haired Dionysus before him smiled back, and Hubert felt his mouth go dry. “Why, thank you.” He turned back to look at the artwork, looking wistful. “It is truly one of my favorites.” After a brief moment, he turned back to Hubert and quirked his eyebrow in curiosity, “...Have we met?” 

“I do not believe I’ve had the pleasure.” Hubert found his voice again and held out his hand. “Hubert Vogt.”

The offered hand was met with another heart-melting smile and accepted graciously. “Ferdinand Auger. It is very nice to meet you, Hubert.” 

“You as well, Ferdinand.” There was something familiar about that name, but Hubert reasoned he would have remembered such a stunning beauty. 

Some of Ferdinand’s hair had fallen loose from his ponytail, and he tucked it behind his ear before looking back to the painting before them. “You said I had good taste earlier. I would like to hear more of your opinion on this piece. That is,” he cast Hubert a sweet, hopeful smile, “if you do not mind sharing?”

“Not in the slightest. Do you want my interpretation of what it represents or a more objective review of its composition?”

“Either one. What does this painting mean to you?”

“Hmm…” A simple question with a complicated answer. If Hubert had the time he would find the words to adequately express what he felt when he looked at this scene. Determined to articulate himself the best he could, he answered. 

“I appreciate the artist's use of complementary colors. The use of light and shadow gives it an almost otherworldly look.” He held his chin in his hand, thinking carefully about what he wanted to say. As always, his eyes were drawn to the two figures. “I must say that above anything else, the emotions portrayed by the lovers are what elevate the painting to that of a masterpiece.”

“O-oh...Is that so? “ A hit of a blush adorned Ferdinand’s sun-kissed face. Wanting to see more of it, Hubert nodded and continued. 

“Without question. They encapsulate the very essence of passion. How the brunette holds the small of his lover’s waist, how their lips barely brush - both breathless with anticipation before their kiss. I feel like a stranger peeking in on something private.” He shifted his gaze back to Ferdinand. “It’s almost... sacred.” Hubert smiled.

Captured by his words. Ferdinand stared at him, then looked away as if embarrassed. "Goodness… I must say I have not heard anyone put it that way before.” The blush deepens on Ferdinand’s cheek, and Hubert longed to caress it. “Thank you for sharing that with me."

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity.” 

The air between them was electric. Emboldened by desire, Hubert stepped closer and asked, “Did you come here with anyone tonight?

The other shook his head, his red curls brushing against his neck. "No. Well, some former classmates of mine drove me here, but…” Ferdinand stepped closer as well, closing the distance between them. “Why do you ask?” 

"I am finding the beverage selection here lacking. It just so happens that my favorite coffee shop is only a few blocks from here. If no one is waiting for you…” Hubert took Ferdinand’s hand and raised it to his lips, pressing a light kiss to his knuckles. “I was hoping that you'd join me."

No gemstone in the world could compare to the shine in those amber eyes. With no intention to pull his hand away, Ferdinand gave him a knowing smirk. "My, my. You certainly do work fast, Hubert Vogt.”

Hubert chuckled but was relieved that he was not rejected outright. "It seems I've been found out.”

“Indeed, you have.” The corners of Ferdinand's eyes crinkled when he grinned. When he withdrew his hand and stepped away, Hubert wondered if he had been wrong after all. But when the redhead linked his arm with Hubert’s and rested his head upon his shoulder, he felt his heart soar. 

"So… Do they serve tea as well at this coffee shop of yours?" Ferdinand asked with a tilt of his head. 

\--- 

A few years ago, a couple of students had purchased a small two-story building to set up their business. It was a fine coffee shop, but it was known primarily for its display of local art and the many books they had for anyone to borrow. Customers could order their drinks on the first floor before deciding whether to sit in the presence of statues and paintings or head upstairs to sink into one of the plush sofas with a good book in hand.

The two of them grab their seats in the corner of the second floor, their worn leather chairs surrounded by antique bookcases. 

As they talked more, Hubert learned that Ferdinand graduated with a fine arts degree a few years back and had moved abroad to continue his studies. Just two weeks ago, he returned to attend this year's graduation ceremony. In turn, Ferdinand learned that Hubert lived his whole life in this part of the country, but that his parents and grandparents hailed from up north. He hadn’t left the state since his grandparents passed on. 

After a flustered series of condolences, Ferdinand looked at Hubert with curiosity. "So...What do you do for fun, Hubert?” Ferdinand asked, sipping his drink. "Well, besides prowling the art gallery, looking for lonely young men to gobble up?” 

That made Hubert chuckle, and he felt himself blush. "My prowling leaves little time for anything else, I’m afraid." When he realized Ferdinand wasn't sure if he was joking or not, he cleared his throat and added, “I confess, my hobbies are not as exciting as you may have imagined.”

“Please indulge me,” the other playfully prodded, and Hubert couldn’t say no to that. 

“Fine. There are many orchestral concerts held at the university's auditorium. I attend those when I can.” He hesitated, wringing his hands. “...I also do quite a bit of writing in my spare time.”

“You are an author?” That piqued Ferdinand’s interest. He leaned forward in his seat. 

Hubert shrugged, looking away as he folded his hands in his lap. “I hesitate to call myself that. It's something to do.” 

With a nod of understanding, Ferdinand scooted back and mirrored Hubert’s posture. “I see… I can understand that way of thinking. What is it that you write about?” 

That was the question he had hoped to avoid, but Hubert found the truth spilling out anyway. "Oh… Knights and magicians. Kings and emperors. A world at war and creatures that slither in the dark.” He smiled sheepishly, always a little embarrassed to admit that he spent hours on fairy tales. “Nothing unique.” 

Ferdinand's eyebrows lifted and Hubert laughed. “Is it that surprising? Hm. Let me guess... You were expecting me to be a horror novelist?” 

Again Ferdinand blushed and scrambled to try to deny it. "No! Not at all. Maybe a teeny bit.” It is as endearing as it was amusing, and Hubert found himself laughing warmly. How long had it been since he felt so at ease with someone like this? Years, most likely. 

As his laughter died down, he smirked. "You are not the only one to come to that conclusion. I assure you. I take no offense.” Hubert raised his mug to his lips and sipped, his eyes narrowing over the edge of the cup. “I know how devious I appear.”

Not affected in the slightest, Ferdinand giggled. "Well, as unexpected as it is, I would like to read your work someday. Have you published it?”

He shook his head, setting down his drink. "Only one novel. It did not do very well.” 

Ferdinand reached over and patted Hubert’s knee. "The world just was not ready for your genius.” His hand lingered just a few seconds longer than it needed to. Hubert caught a certain look in his eyes, the same that was undoubtedly reflected in his own. A silent, growing hunger. 

When Ferdinand pulled his hand away, Hubert glanced at his empty cup and then looked back to the beautiful man who watched him expectantly. "Since it's no longer in print, you are welcome to have one of my copies.” His shoe nudged against Ferdinand’s leg, brushing against his exposed ankle. “I have one at my apartment, if you have the time,” he purred, his voice low and suggestive. 

A red blush traveled to the tips of Ferdinand’s ears. He held his hand over his chest and gasped dramatically. "Why, Hubert! Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?” 

With an affirming hum Hubert nodded, lifting up the cuff of his slacks a little with the tip of his shoe. "Indeed, I am. Are you scandalized?”

Ferdinand leaned forward and gazed at Hubert through lidded eyes. He smirked back at him and teased, "Oh, completely.” 

Both of them smiled knowingly at each other. Before they left, Ferdinand grabbed another tea to-go. 

\--- 

It didn’t take long for them to drive back to Hubert’s apartment. It was a studio on the third floor of a repurposed factory building, all exposed brick and pipes, with new hardwood installed and large industrial windows. 

He took Ferdinand's coat and hung it up on iron hooks installed by the entryway. Over the years Hubert collected several antique pieces of furniture, finding value in their rich histories. A spiraling iron staircase led to the roof. Near the center of the studio, a wooden partition separated the bedroom from the rest of the living area. Noticing at once how much Ferdinnand’s lively colors and fiery hair stuck out in the home, Hubert wondered if he favored black and dark red decor a bit too much. Thankfully, his guest didn't seem put off in the slightest. 

Almost immediately, Ferdinand was drawn to the gramophone sitting on a small table next to a large reading chair. On the wall beside it, Hubert had nearly a hundred classical records displayed on a shelf. While Hubert searched for his novel in the bedroom closet, Ferdinand thumbed through the record collection. He also glanced at some of the pictures that were hung up on the wall. Vacation photos, a variety of parties. One particularly embarrassing photo of Hubert graduating, where he had been squinting in the sun since the school made the poor decision to have the ceremony outside. 

"You’re quite fond of redheads, aren't you?" Ferdinand asked. Hubert heard the click of the gramophone needle being released, followed by the quiet sound of a record being replaced. 

Ferdinand must have seen the picture of Hubert and his ex from their trip overseas. An anniversary gift that ended up being a waste of money. Reminding himself to take that down later, Hubert laughed a bit nervously. "They have a way of catching my eye, yes."To that, Ferdinand had nothing to add, and Hubert was grateful. 

When he finally found the book in a box of forgotten belongings deep in the closet, he caught the beginning notes of Debussy’s “Clair de Lune” playing. Smiling, Hubert took a moment to double-check and make sure he had condoms and other necessary items in his bedside table. 

When he walked past the partition, he saw Ferdinand swaying in place as he listened to the record, eyes closed and hands folded over his chest as the dulcet tones filled the air. Hubert walked over, setting the book down before gently tapping Ferdinand’s shoulder. 

Hubert bowed, offering his hand and folding the other behind his back. “Would you give me the honor of having this dance?” 

Playfully biting his hip, Ferdinand nodded enthusiastically and accepted his hand. Hubert pulled him close and rested his hand on the left side of Ferdinand's waist, their hands clasped on his right. Matching the speed of the song, they danced in small circles around the room. Sometimes they’d stumble, both unused to the antiquated waltz they performed. But any awareness melted away as they held each other close, Ferdinand’s hand on Hubert’s shoulder, their eyes holding each other's gaze. 

When the music picked up, Hubert guided Ferdinand in a little spin, and the laugh he got in return was lovelier than the music could ever be. When the music slowed Hubert drew Ferdinand into him once again. With a happy sigh, Ferdinand rested his head against the crook of Hubert’s shoulder. Their waltz slowed until they stopped altogether. And there they swayed, eyes closed, bodies close, and smiles on their lips. The music ended, but their embrace did not. 

"It's getting late," Hubert murmured against Ferdinand’s temple. 

Ferdinand nodded. “Mhm.”

Hubert’s hand left Ferdinand’s side, reaching up to gently brush his bangs back behind his ear. "Would you like me to give you a ride home?”

"Mmhm." Ferdinand nodded again, then slowly looked up at him. Their faces were so close now. He reached up and caressed Hubert’s cheek, then guided him into a languid kiss. 

If it was his heart that skipped a beat or Ferdinand’s, Hubert couldn’t tell. The taste of Ferdinand's evening tea still lingered, and for once, Hubert relished its sweetness. 

After a few moments, they parted, and Ferdinand whispered against his ear, “Take me home in the morning.” A hot blush traveled over Hubert’s skin, and his mouth fell open. But then he smirks, pressing another kiss to Ferdinand’s lips. 

They kissed all the way to the bed. The back of Hubert’s knees caught against the edge of the bed, and he fell back against the mattress. Ferdinand climbed on top of him, straddling his hips as he pulled his shirt over his head. Hubert’s suspicions from earlier proved correct; Ferdinand had a fantastic body. Curves in all the right places, and slightly muscular. Hubert suddenly felt self-conscious. But that feeling was swept away when Ferdinand leaned down and kissed his neck.

Their heavy petting continued and Hubert, eager to explore every inch of Ferdinand, slid his hands up his companion’s muscular back as they kissed hungrily. 

Ferdinand rolled his hips against Hubert’s, and pleasurable moans escaped them both. 

“You’re stunning,” Hubert said, feeling breathless as Ferdinand unbuttoned his dress shirt. He sat up and shrugged off the offending garment. A small gasp left him when Ferdinand trailed his fingers down his chest, brushing against one of his nipples.

His voice low and seductive, Ferdinand purred, “I was going to say the same to you.” The look in his eyes made Hubert’s skin heat up as if he was about to be devoured. Hubert shook his head, “Don’t tease me. I know I’m all angles.”

Ferdinand smiled, his expression gentle. His finger traced Hubert’s jawline, and he tilted his head and kissed him softly. Hubert’s eyes fluttered closed. When they parted Ferinand whispered, “You are _stunning_ , Hubert.” 

They quickly shed the rest of their clothing. By now, they were both near their limit, and when Hubert felt Ferdinand’s hand on his cock he bit back a moan. 

“I want you inside me,” Ferdinand whispered into his ear, swiping his thumb over the head of Hubert’s cock, already slick with pre-cum. Hubert was more than willing to acquiesce, but he had to still Ferdinand's hand before they went any further. “W-wait.” 

Ferdinand pouted but complied. “What is it?”

“There are condoms and lube in the nightstand,” Hubert murmured, already missing the warm touch of Ferdinand's hand. 

There was a pause between them, until Ferdinand asked, “Do we need them? Condoms, I mean.” 

Hearing that had an immediate effect on Hubert’s dwindling self-control. His cock twitched against Ferinand’s hip, and Ferdinand gave him a smug smirk.

“Ohhh, you liked that!”Ferdinand teased, looking very much like the cat that got the cream. Underneath him Hubert laughed, almost delirious with lust. 

“Yes, perhaps too much.” Hubert released a shuddering breath, licking his lips. “ If you say such things, I won't last long.”

Undeterred, Ferdinand chuckled mischievously. “Maybe next time, I can see if you can come by words alone.” 

He tried and failed to glare at the absolute minx of a man that remorselessly taunted him. Moaning, Hubert wrapped his arms around Ferdinand’s neck. “Already planning for next time?”

Instead of answering, Ferdinand just smiled and kissed him again. 

While he desperately wanted to take him up on the offer, Hubert had to refuse. He sighed and shook his head. “Even though I would love to go without, I must insist on protection. I haven't been tested in a few weeks.

Hearing that made Ferdinand pull away, his eyebrows raised in mild surprise. “A few weeks?” Hubert averted his eyes. While he was usually careful about his choice of partners, the last tryst he had was a spur of the moment decision. 

Prepared for Ferdinand to back out, Hubert was taken by surprise when Ferdinand grinned and cupped his chin in his hand, brushing his thumb over his lower lip. “I did not take you for a _slut_ , Hubert.” 

A breathy moan left him, and Hubert’s mouth felt dry. He swallowed. “O-oh.”

With a triumphant laugh, Ferinand taunted him. “Ah, you liked that too. Are you usually this sensitive?”

Shaking his head, Hubert licked his lips. “No, this is… Ah,” he moaned as Ferdinand’s fingertips ghosted over his chest, “unprecedented.” 

Ferdinand’s nail grazed his nipple, and Hubert’s hips jerked. Ferdinand’s voice rumbled against his neck, his breath hot against his skin. “High praise from a slut.”

“Ferdinand!” Hubert warned, gritting his teeth. 

Laughing, Ferdinand grinned. “Very well, I will have mercy on you. This time.” Climbing off of Hubert, he crawled to the edge of the bed and retrieved the necessary supplies. Afraid he might unravel completely if Ferdinand helped him, Hubert rolled the condom over his cock. After he did he glanced over at Ferdinand, and the sight before him left him dizzy with want. 

Ferdinand propped himself on his knees and elbows, his hand between his legs as he worked two fingers inside his slick entrance. Eyes closed and panting, Hubert saw precum dripping from Ferdinand’s hardened cock as he fingered himself open. 

Unable to wait any longer, Hubert rested his hands on Ferdinand’s hips, relishing how Ferdinand shivered under his touch. Ferdinand withdrew his hand, looking over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes. He ground his ass against Hubert’s hips - an open invitation. 

There was little resistance as Hubert pressed his cock inside Ferdinand. He groaned as he pushed past the tight ring of muscle, and when he bottomed out inside him, he had to catch his breath. Enveloped in Ferdinand’s tight heat, Hubert squeezed the curve of his hips in an effort to compose himself. Under him, Ferdinand fared little better, trembling and gripping the bed sheets tightly. 

When they felt ready, Hubert began to move. With each thrust, Hubert felt himself climb closer to the edge. The sound of Ferdinand whimpering under him was music to his ears. But it wasn’t enough to hear him. As he pulled out Ferdinand whined, turning to look at Hubert with eyes clouded with want. Eager to continue, Hubert rolled Ferdinand onto his back, raising Ferdinand’s legs as he thrust his cock back inside that delicious heat. Ferdinand cried out in ecstasy, his legs locked around Hubert’s waist as he wrapped his arms around him. 

Ferdinand chanted his name like a fervent prayer, gasping as Hubert thrust against the deepest part of him. “Hubert… Hubert, I-I..” 

Hubert hissed as he felt Ferdinand's nails drag down his back. Ferdinand squeezed around his throbbing cock, and Hubert could no longer hold on. He moaned as he buried himself deep inside Ferdinand, his cock pulsing as he came. Ferdinand arched against his body, his head thrown back as he came with a shuddering moan - ropes of hot cum painting Hubert’s stomach. 

The tension left Hubert’s body, and his face fell to rest on Ferdinand’s shoulder. Both of them were slick with sweat, and all Hubert could hear was their labored breaths and the sound of his own heart throbbing in his ears. As the bliss of orgasm faded away, he fell to Ferdinand’s side, shivering as his cock slipped from Ferdinand’s twitching entrance. 

Hubert basked in the afterglow of what may have been the best sex he had ever experienced. Ferdinand was already making himself comfortable, cuddled up close to Hubert’s side. Hubert wrapped his arm around him and kissed the top of his head. Ferdinand made a happy noise, draping his arm over Hubert's chest and nuzzling him. 

How long had it been since he invited someone back to his place? Years, most likely. And here he was, sharing one of many intimate moments with this man he barely knew. 

As strange as it was, it all somehow felt… right. Hubert wondered if this was what people meant when they talked about a whirlwind romance. Not even a day had passed since they had met, and Hubert was ready to do anything he could to make sure Ferdinand kept smiling. 

Did Ferdinand feel the same?

Hubert looked over at the man sleeping peacefully beside him. 

Questions like that could wait until tomorrow. Hubert listened to the sound of Ferdinand’s breathing, felt the gentle rise and fall of his chest against his side. Soon, they were both asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

\---

Ferdinand woke up when Hubert stirred in his sleep. After a brief moment of calm, he felt himself falling asleep again until the body he rested his head on jerked violently. Beside him, Hubert thrashed in his sleep, a pained expression on his face. He murmured, but Ferdinand couldn’t make out the words. 

Someone once told him it was a bad idea to wake someone during a nightmare, but Ferdinand couldn’t let Hubert suffer like this. 

Hoping it was the right thing to do, he held Hubert’s hand and whispered, "Shh, it's okay…" When Hubert squeezed his hand in return, Ferdinand smiled and stroked Hubert’s hair. Before long, he felt Hubert start to relax, breathing slowing down as Ferdinand continued to reassure him. When the tension left Hubert’s face, Ferdinand sighed in relief. He watched the other sleep until he was sure the nightmare had passed. 

“What are you dreaming about?” Ferdinand wished he could be there with Hubert, to fight away whatever it was that upset him so.

Although he tried, he was unable to go back to sleep. Restless, Ferdinand untangled himself from Hubert and fumbled around in the darkness for his phone.

Using its screen to light his way, he looked around the apartment. When he found Hubert’s book, he brought it to a plush armchair resting by a window. He opened the curtains just a crack, letting in light from the streetlamps outside. It gave him just enough light to read by. 

It was a simple cover, black with red letters that spell out _A Path Forged in Blood_ '' on the spine. He opened it to the first chapter and got himself comfortable. 

Hours passed.

With each page that he read, Ferdinand found himself recognizing the story. The history of a continent divided, each of them holding fast to their convictions to the point of declaring war. 

The story slowly developed into an epic tale of a squadron of elite soldiers, members of the Emperor's most trusted advisors, and strategists. The Princess of a faraway country, at first a hostage, then a renowned general. A commoner who once sang opera, becoming one of the most powerful sorcerers alive. A tired but brilliant priest, the easily startled sniper with a difficult past, and an easily excitable but courageous Warmaster. 

Ferdinand knew these people, had seen them before. But as he read--as he tried more and more to remember--his head ached. With each chapter came familiarity, but with the familiarity came more intense pain. The Emperor, a pillar of strength in her conquest for revolution. The king, driven mad by his past. The cunning Duke of the Alliance army, a master technician who strove for peace in a world ruined by hate. The mysterious outsider who used their power to turn the tides of war. He found himself knowing the words before he read them. As Ferdinand came to the end of the book, something felt wrong. Somehow he knew that there should be more. Something was missing.

Someone was…

The book fell from his hand and he clutched his head, a sharp pain piercing through him. His nerves burned as if on fire. He clasped his hand over his mouth, tears streaming down his face as visions began to flood his mind. 

Years of memories returned to him. His childhood spent idolizing his father, walking around the massive Aegir estate dreaming of the day it would all be his. The academy, his classmates. He remembered when war broke out when the Immaculate One attacked, and the professor was lost. 

He recalled the bittersweet victory, the dawn of a new age.

All of the years that followed, the friends he made.

The people he lost.

Ferdinand’s heart skipped a beat. Trembling, he pulled himself out of the chair and walked across the room, passing the partition. 

He saw Hubert.

Ferdinand felt frozen. He was terrified that this was a dream. That if he reached out and touched Hubert, he would disappear. 

He took a deep breath. 

The bed creaked as he kneeled on the edge. The room was so quiet, save for their breathing and the distant noises of cars driving past on the street below. Hubert slept facing away from Ferdinand, the blanket draped over his slender waist. Ferdinand reached out but hesitated. 

Hubert turned in his sleep and Ferdinand’s heart caught in his throat. 

Hubert's hair was a little longer, but he still hid behind his bangs. He wasn't as thin, though that was probably for the best. Ferdinand had always been worried about how little he had eaten. His hands weren't tainted with black magic, and he had no scars to speak of. 

But it was undoubtedly him. 

Ferdinand gently brushed Hubert’s hair back. Hubert turned his head into the pillow, making a small noise in his sleep. 

Hubert was alive.

Overwhelmed with relief, with unadulterated joy, Ferdinand grins even as tears fall down his face. He wanted so badly to wake Hubert, to hug him tightly - to kiss him, to hear his voice. 

But that could wait. They had all the time in the world now. 

After he wiped away his tears, he crawled back under the covers and snuggled close to Hubert. Ferdinand breathed in his scent and listened to his heartbeat. 

It was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. 

\---

The smell of something cooking dragged Ferdinand out of his slumber. He sighed and turned over in bed, eyes slowly opening. When he saw no one sleeping beside him, he shot up. It took a moment for him to realize that the delicious smell was probably Hubert cooking them breakfast. Still, he had to make sure. He pulled on his shirt and underwear before leaving the bed.

When Ferdinand approached the small kitchenette, he saw Hubert standing in front of the stove. He was wearing black pajama pants, his hair still tousled from sleep. Surprisingly, he also wore glasses. The black rectangular frames fit him well. 

From where Ferdinand stood, he could also see faint red scratches trailing across his' back. A blush bloomed over his face as he remembered the night before. 

Ferdinand walked over and snaked his hands around Hubert’s waist, hugging him from behind. Hubert glances over his shoulder and smiles. "Good morning. Do you like eggs? I can make something else if you don't."

Ferdinand smiles, pressing a kiss between Hubert’s shoulder blades. "Mmm. That sounds wonderful.” He could listen to Hubert speak all day. “Thank you." 

Hubert turns his attention back to the hot pan on the stove. 

Ferdinand absentmindedly trailed his hands up Hubert’s torso, one of his knuckles brushing against an exposed nipple. Hubert shivered, then cleared his throat. “As much as I would love to continue, I would rather avoid an unfortunate accident.” 

Realizing what he was doing, Ferdinand reluctantly pulled away. He caught a hint of a blush on Hubert’s neck and smirks. As Ferdinand sat down at the nearby dining table, he wondered how to bring up the discovery he had made the night before. The book proved that Hubert remembered some things, but why had he left the two of them out of the story? When they met, Hubert acted as he had never seen him before. Could he have repressed his memories? For what reason? All of these questions and more swam through Ferdinand’s mind. When a plate of scrambled eggs and toast was set in front of him, he jumped in his seat. 

Hubert looked at him quizzically.

“O-oh! Sorry, I was just… thinking of something.” Ferdinand apologized. The food in front of him looked delicious. He smiled as Hubert poured him a glass of orange juice.“I didn’t know you wore glasses.” 

“Ah, yes. Well.” Hubert shrugged, sitting down across from him. “I don’t like to wear them, but last night I fell asleep with my contacts in. Waking up to the aftermath of that error was not a pleasant experience.” 

Ferdinand could only imagine. “That sounds terrible. But I must admit, you look rather dashing with them on.” 

Hubert smirked and raised his mug to his lips. “Perhaps I should wear them more often then.“ 

Seeing Hubert drinking coffee, browsing through his phone in the light of the morning after a wonderful, romantic evening before... Ferdinand still felt this was a dream. 

He picked at his food as Hubert talked about the things he read as he scrolled through his social media feed. Mundane things like the weather or an interesting article. When a targeted advertisement for a glasses cleaner pops up, Hubert launches into a long-winded speech about internet privacy laws. 

Ferdinand was barely paying attention, instead of marveling at how animated Hubert was now. He didn’t realize he was staring until Hubert said something. 

"Are you sure you’re okay? You seem troubled.” Then he added, playfully. “Or am I so devastatingly handsome that you cannot look away?” 

“To tell the truth, it's a little of both.” 

Not expecting Ferdinand to answer so sincerely, Hubert tilted his head and set his coffee cup down. “Care to talk about it?”

"Oh no, it's nothing." It was an unconvincing lie and Ferdinand knew it. Hubert looked at him with concern lining his features. But instead of pressing the subject, he stood and took their dishes to the sink. 

The sound of running water filled the silence they shared. The room’s atmosphere was souring, but Ferdinand was still afraid to reveal what weighed on his mind. 

With his back once more to Ferdinand, Hubert broke the silence. “There is a concert playing at the amphitheater at the end of the month. The university’s orchestra puts on a wonderful performance. Would you be interested in accompanying me?”

Ferdinand didn’t answer, but stood up and walked over to Hubert and Ferdinand hugged him, resting his head on Hubert’s back. 

The water stopped, and Hubert set the plate he was washing down in the sink. “What’s wrong?” Hubert’s shoulders were tense. Ferdinand chewed on his bottom lip and hugged him tighter. 

“The last several years I’ve felt this... phantom pain. No matter what I did, who I spent time with, or where I was, I never felt complete. And then I met you. And it was like I was home. That emptiness was gone. The pain faded away as it had never been there.” 

“Ferdinand...” Hubert tried to turn around but Ferdinand refused to let him go. He took a deep breath, swallowing his apprehension. 

"Hubert..." Ferdinand tried to find the right words. "When we met, did you feel as if we had already known each other?"

Another drawn-out pause. After a few moments, Hubert gave a slight nod. "Yes. I suppose I did." 

Ferdinand smiled. His eyes welled with tears. "I did too. And last night, I remembered where I had met you."

"You did?” Hubert asked, surprised. 

"Yes.” A nervous laugh left him."We were classmates.”

“Is that right?” Hubert mused. Ferdinand could practically see the wheels turning as Hubert absorbed this information. Finally, he said, “I confess, I don’t remember seeing you on campus. Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure. You may not remember, though, because…” The words died on his tongue. He took another breath, then quietly said, “Because it was during our past lives.”

Silence. 

Hubert gently pried Ferdinand’s arms from around his waist and turned around. He took Ferdinand’s shoulders in his hands and studied his face. "Our… _past_ lives?" Hubert repeats, eyes narrowing

Ferdinand nods, noting that while Hubert looks confused, he’s more concerned than anything else. "Yes. At Garreg Mach Monastery. Then after the Adrestian Empire won the war, we worked together in Embarr. Hubert we-”

“Did you read my book last night?” Hubert interrupted. 

“Well - yes.” Ferdinand bit his lip, knowing how that sounded. “That… that is how I remembered. “Hubert stared down at him, expression unreadable. The silence slowly killed Ferdinand. 

When Hubert held his hand against Ferdinand’s forehead, he frowned and jerked away. "I'm not _sick_. I know I sound mad. You think I am crazy."

"I didn't say that."

"You don’t have to,” Ferdinand said bitterly. Though he felt himself getting worked up, he was powerless to stop it. Intense feelings of sadness and frustration filled his heart. He hugged himself, looking down at the ground between them. “You don't believe me."

Hubert sighed. Leaning back on the counter, he said quietly, "I believe... that _you_ believe what you're saying."

Annoyed, Ferdinand stood from the table and stomped off to retrieve the book. It was still where he left it on the ground beside the armchair. When he returned, he held it up to Hubert’s face. “This book, this is _real_. All the people inside these pages existed.” He frowned. “ All that's missing is you and me.”

Hubert glanced at the book before sighing. He closed his eyes, ran a hand through his black hair, and said nothing as he rubbed the back of his neck. Afraid they were getting nowhere, Ferdinand questioned him. “Where did you get these ideas from? “

Hubert shrugged, exasperated. “Dreams, mostly.”

Ferdinand set the book down on the kitchen table and held Hubert’s face in his hands. “Not dreams, Hubert. Memories. They are your memories.” 

When Hubert opened his eyes, he looked so lost. A pang of sorrow filled Ferdinand’s breast. Nothing was working. 

Feeling defeated, Ferdinand let him go. For now, there was nothing else he could say. As he stepped away from Hubert, he heard him ask, “Where are you going?”

Ferdinand got dressed and grabbed his phone from the armchair “I have to take care of something.”

He heard footsteps behind him, and he bit his lip as he felt Hubert’s hand rest upon his shoulder.

“Please, wait,” Hubert asked, his voice quiet and pleading. 

When Ferdinand turned around, Hubert wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Ferdinand smiled, and he finally let go of the tears he had been holding back. He buried his face into the crook of Hubert’s neck and whimpered. 

“Even though I don’t understand, I still care about you. Deeply.” Hubert stroked Ferdinand’s hair. It felt so good. Ferdinand wanted to be held by him forever. 

Crying, Ferdinand returned the embrace. He knew Hubert was telling the truth. Somewhere in his mind, the memories of their past were buried. The love was there, but the context was not. 

“I want to see you again.”

“You will,” Ferdinand whispered. He kissed Hubert’s neck, then pulled away. “Give me your phone.”

As soon as it was handed to him, Ferdinand opened the contact application and added his name and number. They parted with sad smiles, but the smile faded the moment Ferdinand walked out the door. His smile fell as soon as he left. 

***

On Monday morning, Hubert lit a cigarette by the museum’s employee entrance. something he hadn’t done in months. The last few days had passed in a blur. 

When Ferdinand first brought up his startling claim, Hubert was at a loss as to what to make of it. While he wanted to write Ferdinand’s behavior off as a symptom of mental illness, there was something about his conviction that gave Hubert pause. Some part of him wanted to believe that it was true - that he and Ferdinand were destined for each other. It sounded like something from a fairy tale. But try as he might, doubt lingered in his mind.

Eager to distract himself, Hubert dropped the cigarette and snuffed it out under his heel before heading back into the storage room. There were new deliveries of artwork that had arrived that morning. Not bothering to read the label, he unscrewed the front wall of the nearest crate and removed the foam that kept them from shifting during transport. He carefully pulled out the artwork still sealed in cardboard boxes. There were nine paintings all together.

The first was a painting of a castle-like structure built into a beautiful mountain range. The art style was familiar, but Hubert could not place it. A cathedral towered over the stone walls. Winged horses flew in the sky above. On the bottom of the frame, a metal plaque read, _“The Monastery.”_

Hubert felt the blood drain from his face. He quickly - but carefully - opened the next box. 

It was a portrait of a strikingly beautiful woman clothed in red. She wore her platinum blonde hair braided and held up by a golden crown that resembled a ram's horns. Disbelief filled Hubert as he realized he had seen her countless times in his dreams. Upon reading the title, his stomach dropped. 

_Her Majesty, the Emperor._

Each painting he unpacked left him speechless. The faces of people he knew but never met looked back at him. 

Then he saw it. A landscape painting of a battlefield in the midst of a storm. Soldiers in the throws of combat, killing each other while wearing their colors of blue and red. Lancers flew above on dragons; mages cast spells upon armored foes, archers rained arrows down upon hulking demonic beasts. In the center of it all, the woman in red fought against a blond man in black armor, his lance blocking her axe’s blow. 

But Hubert’s attention was focused elsewhere. In the corner of the painting was a small group of trees, and there he saw two men, nearly hidden. One of them wore black robes, casting a spell over the other as he cradled him in his lap. A spear pierced through the wounded knight, his red hair bright against the dull colors that surrounded him. 

He recognized where he had seen this artist’s work before. The paint strokes, the colors, the dream-like way the light fell upon the scenery. 

His chest felt tight. He stumbled to his feet and searched frantically for the lid of the crate that the paintings had arrived in. Finally, he found it, and when he turned it over, he read the name on the shipping label. 

_Auger, F._

Hubert quickly called Ferdinand. The phone rang twice; then, he heard his voice. 

“Hubert?” 

Hubert wasted no time granting him an explanation. “You painted _A Midnight Engagement_?” 

The line went quiet. Just when Hubert was about to ask again, Ferdinand spoke.

“I did.”

“Why didn't you tell me?” The words sounded harsher than he intended.

Ferdinand sighed. He sounded guilty. “I wanted you to like me because I’m me. Not because you are a fan of my work.” 

While Hubert was hurt that Ferdinand had omitted such an important piece of information, he knew where he was coming from. Both of them were silent, each waiting for the other to say something.

It was Ferdinand who spoke again. “This must mean that they arrived. You recognize the paintings, don't you? Some of them are years old.” 

“The couple on the battlefield… Is that us?”

“Yes.”

“Then… In _A Midnight Engagement_...” His voice trailed, but the question was clear.

“Us as well,” Ferdinand confirmed. After a while, he asked quietly, “Do you still think I’m crazy?”

Hubert bit the inside of his cheek. While none of this made sense, he could not say that he did. “I think... That there are things in this world that defy all explanation. Our shared memories being one of them.” He smiled, wishing he could be with Ferdinand right at that moment. “I have no choice but to believe you.”

There was' a soft sigh of relief from Ferdinand’s end. When he spoke again, Hubert could tell he was crying. “You have _no_ idea how happy I am to hear you say that.” 

\--- 

As a successful alumnus, Ferdinand was asked to deliver a speech during the graduation ceremony. Hubert watched from the audience, his heart swelling with pride as he saw Ferdinand move the audience with his words. 

They meet afterward outside the museum. After a brief hug, Ferdinand broke the news. His visit was only to last two weeks. Soon he would need to go back to his home across the sea. 

“I can wrap up my work in six months. After that, I can make arrangements to move here.”

Hubert’s face fell, and Ferdinand hated that he was the cause of it. When Hubert sits down at a stone bench by the entryway, Ferdinand joins him. Hubert pursed his lips, looking down at the ground. “Six months. That's… a long time.” 

Attempting to cheer him up, Ferdinand takes his hand. Their fingers laced together like it was second nature. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

Hubert was quiet. Ferdinand squeezed his hand. “You can call me anytime, day or night. I promise I will answer.” Still, Hubert said nothing. 

Now more than ever Ferdinand wanted to tell him how much he loved him. How much it hurt him to leave. But Ferdinand didn’t. He stayed by Hubert’s side and leaned on his shoulder as the sun set around them.


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed since Ferdinand left. Hubert spent his nights after work reading and rereading his book. He walked through the gallery, studying each painting, memorizing the details. He struggled to find his memories. When he grew emotionally exhausted, he smoked. At first, it was only two cigarettes a day. As the days went by, it escalated to two packs. 

During his work breaks, he found himself in front of _A Midnight Engagement_. Knowing that it was supposed to be him and Ferdinand in the painting only made him love it more. Before he left, Ferdinand had told him about the garden he had found overseas and how it had inspired him. For hours Ferdinand would sit on a wooden bench amongst the roses, bent over his sketchbook as he tried to capture what he needed on the page. The majority of his freckles were a result of his days sketching in the sun. Looking at the pictures Hubert could find of it online, he was amazed at how well Ferdinand captured its likeness. Someday he hoped they could go there together. 

One sleepless night after a particularly long day at work, he texted Ferdinand. 

H: are you awake?

Only a few seconds had passed when he received a response. 

F: I am, but why are you? It is nearly 1 am where you are. 

H: couldn't sleep.

H: i miss you.

He watched as the typing notification started and stopped at the bottom of the screen. 

F: Me too. I miss you terribly.

F: Did you have a bad day at work?

H: yes. a student knocked over a priceless vase. the school is settling the matter with their parents, but it is a great loss to the museum.

F: Oh no! I am so sorry to hear that. :( 

H: at least it was one of the uglier pieces. 

F: LOL! 

F: How rude to the artist! 

H: just because something is expensive doesn’t make it beautiful. 

H: at least now my eyes will be spared from its garish color scheme.

Hubert chuckled as Ferdinand sent him a wide array of laughing emojis. They continued to text each other for hours until Hubert could no longer keep his eyes open. 

H: i fear I must bid you goodnight. 

F: Get some sleep. Take care of yourself.

H: i will make a valiant effort to do so. for your sake.

F: >:( No, do it for YOUR sake! 

F: I will not keep you up any longer with a lecture on your self worth. That can wait until tomorrow. :) 

H: :/

F: Go to bed!!

H: >:) 

He locked his phone and sighed as he stared up at the ceiling above his bed. Before long he fell asleep. 

\---

**The attack occurred during the night. While traveling back to Enbarr after a successful intelligence mission, Hubert von Vestra’s carriage was ambushed. It was the work of defectors from the Empire that still held resentment for the Emperor's decision to unify Fodlan.**

**Though they had the upper hand, they did not count on the Minister’s mastery of dark magic. Spears of black and violet energy manifested in the sky, piercing their horses and tearing them asunder. Orbs of pulsing light whirred through the air, enveloping the assailants in black smoke, suffocating them - burning them from the inside.**

**It was Hubert who stood alone in the end, but it was no victory. Though he had survived, he was gravely injured. The horses and his guards were dead. The closest settlement was miles away.**

**Hubert knew it was the end. He had no delusions of a miraculous rescue. It was his time.**

**Though he knew he was dying, a strange calmness had settled over him. It followed him as he limped away from the main road and toward the forest's edge.**

**He wandered until he found an acceptable place to spend his final moments. A tall, dying tree. Its branches stretched far across the sky. With his strength leaving him, he took his seat at the base of the ancient oak. His breath rasped in his throat - his limbs were heavy and cold. The stench of blood was thick in the air. Hubert let his head fall back against the tree and looked up to the stars.**

**“This is it then,” he thought. “It’s not much of a swan song without an audience to hear it.” Hubert thought of the letter that he had arranged to be delivered upon his death. A terrible parting gift.**

**As he watched the inky sky, he wondered how long it would take for anyone to realize he was gone. It would be a few days at least, he reasoned.**

**Bright stars started to fade, and darkness crept over his vision. In his last moments, Hubert thought of Ferdinand and lamented all the words he left unspoken.**

***

The sound of his phone buzzing on his nightstand woke Ferdinand. He reached over, wincing as he looked at the caller ID. When he realized it was Hubert calling, he sobered up, swiping his thumb over the screen to answer it. 

"Hubert? What's wrong?" he mumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It was nearly 2 am. A feeling of dread came over him. Good news was rarely delivered so late at night. 

“I’m at the garden, the one you based _A Midnight Engagement_ on."

Ferdinand sat up in bed, now thoroughly awake. “What? You're _here_?"

“I just arrived from the airport.” A pause. “Ferdinand I need to tell you something. How long will it take for you to meet me here?"

Ferdinand threw off the covers and jumped out of bed. The garden was only a few miles away from his apartment. “Maybe 15, no, 10 minutes.” He swallowed, his heart beating against his breast. "Hubert … Does this mean…”

Hubert cut him off, and his voice sounded so happy. "This garden is beautiful. I can see why you wanted to paint it.” Ferdinand can hear the smirk in his voice as Hubert added, “It reminds me of a little legend I heard many years ago. " 

His heart leapt in his chest, and chills ran down Ferdinand's spine as he rifled through his dresser, throwing on whatever he grabbed first. In a frenzy, his phone drops from his trembling hand. 

He swore, and the volume on his phone is up loud enough for him to hear Hubert’s concerned voice. 

“Ferdinand?”

“I’m on my way, just… Just keep talking,” Ferdinand begged, smiling as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. “Gods, don't stop talking.” 

"Very well. Just be careful. 

Once there existed two people who were destined for each other. But before they were to be married, war was declared. Only one of them survived its aftermath.

In their grief, the survivor prayed to anyone who would listen for another chance to meet their love again. To live happily together someday. 

And the gods granted them that miracle. But cruel as they are, they didn't allow the lovers to choose the time, the reality, or the forms they would take. 

But even though they missed each other countless times, the lovers never lost hope that someday they would meet again. “

By then Ferdinand had long since run out of the door. He ran as fast as he could, holding his phone against his ear as he listened to the rich, dulcet tones of Hubert’s voice. 

“Ferdinand, I remember everything. Our days at the academy. The war. Our classmates. I remember fighting against those who slither in the dark, the javelins of light piercing the sky. “

Ferdinand tore through the street, heading down the hill towards the public garden. He could see the lights of the pavilion. 

“Most importantly, I remember you. How we met when I first started to work for the royal family. I remember all the times we bickered and fought with each other. I even remember your dog's name. It was Winnie, right?”

" Yes!" Ferdinand laughs, near breathless as he turns the corner. "Yes, That's right!"

"I remember the battles we fought, side by side. 

I remember the day we gave each other gifts. I remember the letters. 

I remember the night sky as I sat under the oak tree. How I wished you could see how beautiful the stars were. Just like the ones I see tonight." 

Ferdinand shoved the metal gate open at the entrance of the garden, the sounds of his hurried steps beating against the stone walkway. He could hear the feedback echo of Hubert’s voice as they came closer. 

"Ferdinand von Aegir." Hubert took a small breath, and Ferdinand could hear the smile in his voice. "I would like to meet you again under the pale moon. In this garden of red roses. "

It's then when Ferdinand he rounds the corner that he sees Hubert - faced away from him and standing under the shadow of the pavilion. Hubert turned around, still holding his phone up to his ear. Ferdinand almost doesn't believe what he saw was real. 

They gaze at each other for a moment, transfixed. The sight of Hubert standing there in the garden, bathed in moonlight, left him breathless. With a small smile, Hubert whispered into the receiver, “Sorry to keep you waiting.” 

Ferdinand runs to him, nearly knocking Hubert down as he catches him in a tight embrace. 

The phone fell from Huberts hand as they held each other tightly. They laughed, they kissed. In his joy, Ferdinand couldn't stop crying as he clung tightly to Hubert’s coat. “Please, _please_ don't disappear.”

If this turned out to be a dream Ferdinand was not confident that he could carry on. But the man in his arms is real. He can feel his warmth with each kiss pressed against his neck. His heart was beating a mile a minute, just like Ferdinand's was. This was real.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Hubert assures him, kissing his cheek. He brushes Ferdinand hair back behind his ear, looking apologetic. "I'm so sorry it took this long."

“Don’t." Ferdinand shook his head, not letting this moment be ruined by feelings of guilt. He reached up and ran his hands through Hubert’s hair. "I love you, Hubert."

A red blush creeps over Hubert's face, and the smile he gives Ferdinand is more beautiful than any painting he could possibly imagine. "Ferdinand...my jewel." Hubert kissed him, his hands resting on the small of his back "You are the sun to my soul. A light in all this darkness." 

Neither of them knew how long they stood there in the garden - time meant very little to them. Minutes, maybe hours later, Ferdinand took Hubert's hands and kissed his knuckles. "Come home with me." He urged. There was nothing he wanted more than to free the man from his stylish and unnecessary clothing. Hubert smirked, then leaned forward and whispered, "Why _Ferdinand_. Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting? How scandalous of you."

Ferdinand gave his shoulder a playful smack and blushed as his words from their reunion were used unfairly against him. With a laugh, Hubert apologized, then linked his arm with Ferdinand's. "By all means, my love. Lead the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this before the week rolled over, but I'm not sure I made it! Regardless, this was so fun to write - but still a tremendous challenge. The final chapter will be posted tomorrow, once I am satisfied with its end. Please let me know if you like it~! 
> 
> I am on twitter @jotarovapes


	4. Chapter 4

While Hubert behaved on their way up the hill and back up to Ferdinand’s apartment, his resolve quickly dwindled when they reached the front door. As Ferdinand struggled to find the right key, he felt Hubert’s hand ghost up his thigh. He swallowed and attempted to insert the key into the door, but his hand shook so much that he kept missing the lock. Impatient, Hubert leaned over his shoulder and kissed his neck. Ferdinand squirmed, and the keys fell from his hand.

“Are you doing this on purpose?” Hubert drolled.

“Of course not! You are a terrible distraction.” Ferdinand whined, bending over to pick the keys off the ground. When Hubert gave him a playful smack on the rear he yelped and jerked upright; glaring back at Hubert. The fiend had the audacity to act innocent.

Infuriated and entirely aroused, Ferdinand finally managed to get the door open. As soon as they crossed the threshold, Hubert was upon him like a hungry beast. He pushed Ferdinand against the foyer’s wall and devoured his lips in an intoxicating kiss. Held tight to Hubert’s shoulders as his strength left him. When they pulled away, a string of saliva clung between their kiss swollen lips.

Hubert licked his lips and purred, “I’ve wanted to do that for a very,  _ very _ long time.”

“O-oh…?” Ferdinand gasped, looking dazed. He wondered if Hubert meant since they met in the museum, or since their previous lifetime. Maybe he referred to both. Regardless, Ferdinand was not about to complain. Just as he was about to ask Hubert an important question, he saw that Hubert had hung up his jacket and was quickly unbuttoning his dress shirt. Eager to follow suit, Ferdinand pulled the long sleeve t-shirt over his head and draped it over a small table beside the door.

“Here or the bed?” Ferdinand asked in between Hubert’s fervent kisses against his neck. There would be many love bites there by the night’s end.

Hubert hummed as he considered the option. Ferdinand moaned softly as he felt his teeth graze a particularly sensitive part of his neck. Finally, after much deliberation, Hubert hooked one arm around Ferdinands back and the other around the bend in his knees. With eyes wide as dinner plates, Ferdinand let out a very undignified yelp as Hubert picked him up in a bridal carry. He wrapped his arms around Hubert’s shoulders. Ferdinand felt like he was being swept off his feet by a prince. Hubert walked down the entrance hallway, then paused. Ferdinand wondered what made him stop - then blushed when he realized the poor man had no idea where he was going.

“Oh, um. The second door on the left,” Ferdinand said, amused.

Not embarrassed in the slightest, Hubert walked down the hall and nudged the bedroom door open with his foot. Hubert’s breathing became labored as he walked across the room. More than a little concerned, Ferdinand held tight as Hubert’s legs wobbled slightly before they reached the bed. With a grunt, he set Ferdinand down on the bed before practically falling on top of him, Hubert rolled over onto his back with his arms outstretched as he tried to catch his breath.

Ferdinand laughed and leaned over him, brushing Hubert’s hair out of his face. “Was I that heavy?”

“Not at all - I just...” Hubert shook his head - red in the face from either exertion or embarrassment. “ I am simply not in the best shape.”

Bowing his head, Ferdinand took off Hubert’s glasses before he pressed a languid kiss to his lips. “I will have to make sure we exercise you thoroughly tonight then.” Ferdinand teased. Hubert moaned in agreement, and when they paused to breathe, he stood up and unbuckled his belt, sliding it free from its loops. Ferdinand kicked off his jeans, glad that he had forgone the need for underwear in his rush to meet Hubert. When his lover returned to join Ferdinand on the bed, he saw the small bottle of lube in his hands.

He met Hubert’s eyes and tilted his head, “No condom?”

“I am very pleased to announce that there is no need for them. I took care of that before I left.” Hubert assured, kissing his cheek.

Ferdinand laughed and wrapped his arms around Hubert’s shoulders, “Oh, thank  _ goodness _ .”

\---

Hubert kissed his way down Ferdinand’s body, his hands exploring every curve, every divot, tracing his fingertips over the freckles that peppered his skin. Ferdinand spreads his legs apart and gasps when he feels Hubert’s fingers push inside of him. As he slowly worked Ferdinand open, Hubert mouthed against Ferdinand’s pectoral - his teeth grazed over his nipple. He felt it harden under his tongue.

Under him, Ferdinand squirmed as he laved his tongue over the sensitive skin. Each time he curved his fingers inside Ferdinand, it drew a breathy moan from his rosy lips. He kneaded his knuckles against a bundle of nerves that made Ferdinand’s cock twitch as it lay hard against his stomach.

“Hubert, please…” Ferdinand keened, reaching down between his legs in an effort to touch himself. When Hubert withdrew his fingers and caught Ferdinand’s hand by the wrist, he whimpered, then cried out when he felt Hubert’s teeth against his skin. Hubert bit down around his nipple, leaving behind faint indentations - like a halo. Ferdinand’s cock was slick with pre-come by now, and Ferdinand’s puckered entrance twitched in anticipation.

Nearing his limit, Ferdinand continued to plead with Hubert. He freed his hands and wrapped his arms around Hubert’s shoulders. Hubert smirked against his skin, and he pushed his fingers back inside him, three at first - then four. Whenever one accidentally grazed against his prostate, Ferdinand trembled with ecstasy. “I’m - ah! I am  _ begging  _ you, please! I need you...”

Taking pity on him, Hubert pressed a kiss to Ferdinand’s chest and withdrew his fingers, leaving Ferdinand feeling empty once more. When Hubert suddenly hooked Ferdinand's legs up over his shoulders he let out a small confused noise, then he gasped as Hubert slowly pressed his cock inside him. The gasp turned into a pleased moan as Hubert bottomed out. It was like they were meant to be connected. He loved every minute of it. 

Hubert kissed the inside of his calf lovingly and murmured, "Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. "

A breathy moan escaped Ferdinand’s lips as Hubert slowly withdrew - but stopped just short of pulling out entirely. 

"Ready?" He asked, voice heavy with arousal. 

Ferdinand looked up at him. His heart skipped a beat. He nodded.

Hubert gripped Ferdinand’s thighs tightly as he thrust all of his length inside. Ferdinand cried out, relishing the burn of being penetrated so suddenly. His head fell back and he gripped the bedsheet tightly. Hubert practically had him folded in half as he buried his cock deep inside him. Ferdinand locked ankles behind his head. Each time Hubert thrust inside him, Ferdinand felt like he would lose his mind to the pleasure that came with it. 

There was nothing else that could come close to how euphoric it was to give himself completely the man he loved for so long. 

When Ferdinand came it was intense. Raw, unadulterated bliss flooded him. It was a wonder he didn't pass out. Hubert's thrusts became erratic. Shivers ran down Ferdinand’s spine as Hubert came, his hot come reached the deepest part of him. Ferdinand trembled as he felt himself be wholly and completely filled. He could swear that he saw stars.

Once the waves of pleasure ebbed away, Hubert gently helped Ferdinand untangle his legs. They laid there together, both of them panting heavily and entirely spent. Sleep called to them both. Before they let it take them Hubert leaned over and gave Ferdinand a slow, languid kiss.

\---

Hubert is the first to wake the next morning. That night he had a respite from his troubling dreams and enjoyed a deep and dreamless sleep. Feeling refreshed, he glanced over at Ferdinand, who slept peacefully beside him. At some point, the blanket had wrapped itself around Ferdinand like a cocoon. After kissing Ferdinand on the forehead, he climbed out of bed and pulled on his trousers from the night before. In his haste to meet Ferdinand as soon as possible, he had forgotten to pick up his luggage at the airport. Until then, he hoped he could borrow some of Ferdinand's clothes - if they fit him.

He pulled on his jacket before he walked out onto the living room balcony. It was a bright morning, and people were already going about their day below them. Hubert fished his cigarettes and lighter from the inside pocket of his jacket.

As he lit the cigarette held between his lips, He cupped his hand around his lighter to protect its flame from the wind. Pocketing his lighter after the flame took, he unlocked his phone and browsed through his email. There was an angry message from the museum director, who was understandably upset at him for taking his vacation without warning. Then there was a notice from the airline that his baggage would be waiting for him at the airport's service desk unless he wanted to pay for it to be delivered. Not wanting to leave if he did not have to, Hubert looked up the address of Ferdinand's apartment and arranged the delivery.

Once that was taken care of, Hubert leaned on the railing as he enjoyed the taste of smoke on his tongue. Ferdinand had made his home in a quaint village built into a rocky peninsula. From where he stood, Hubert could see the ocean within walking distance. If it weren’t for the wind chill, he would have invited Ferdinand to walk on the beach with him.

Inside, Hubert heard the bed creak from the next room as Ferdinand stirred from his sleep. Then he listened to a long, loud, dramatic groan.

Soon after, his phone buzzed in his pocket, and Hubert read the message Ferdinand sent.

F: Your brutish lovemaking has left me indisposed. I demand retribution.

A smug smirk made its home on Hubert’s face. He enjoyed the stroke to his ego, took a final drag of his cigarette and stamped it out before he replied.

H: what an unfortunate side effect.

F: I can tell you are smirking from your texts alone - your lover is in pain!

H: of course. My sincerest apologies, dearest. Is there something I can do to ease the ache?

F: Indeed, there is! There are cinnamon rolls in the fridge - please warm them in the toaster oven and present them to me upon your speedy return.

F: There are also some painkillers inside the bathroom medicine cabinet.

F: Oh! And a cup of tea. :)

H: your list of demands has grown considerably.

F: There is coffee in the cabinet above the stove. I believe it's very high quality.

H: I will be the judge of that.

H: I shall return with the requested items.

Hubert chuckled as he walked back into the apartment, shutting the glass door behind him.

\---

While Hubert had prepared to be disappointed, the coffee that Ferdinand mentioned was quite good. Nothing could compare to the beans imported from Dagda, but it was an excellent substitution. A dark roast that tasted faintly of dark chocolate. Slightly sweet but delightfully bitter. Once he had warmed the aforementioned cinnamon rolls, brewed the tea, and retrieved the painkillers - he returned to the bedroom with it all set on a serving tray he found in the kitchen cabinet.

Ferdinand was lying on his stomach with a pillow tucked under his chin as he watched a video on his phone. As soon as Hubert entered, he paused it- smiling at him as he rolled over onto his side. It was apparent that Ferinand wore nothing under the blanket draped precariously over his waist. Always the gentleman, Hubert averted his eyes and set the tray down on the bedside table.

“My hero!” Ferdinand sat up and happily helped himself to a warm, gooey roll. A glob of icing fell on his chin.

Despite hating all things sweet, Hubert ignored the temptation to lean forward and lick it off himself.

Instead, Hubert sat down on the bed next to him and asked, “Why do you keep coffee around the house?

“Oh, that was a gift from a friend,” Ferdinand admitted, swiping the icing off with his finger. He sucked it clean. It was very  _ un-noble _ and incredibly sexy to watch. “They did not know my preferences, but it was a lovely gift. It would have been a waste to get rid of it.”

Hubert had to agree. His eyes traveled down Ferdinand’s body, and he saw small bruises on Ferdinand’s hips from the night before. There was a bite mark in his shoulder, and another around his pectoral. Not to mention the hickies that now decorated his freckled neckline. Despite how incredible the night had been, Hubert felt ashamed that he had let himself get so carried away.”

“I am sorry for hurting you.” He apologized as he looked down into his coffee mug.

“Hmm?” Ferdinand questioned as he sipped his tea. Then he realized what Hubert was talking about. “Oh no, Hubert, I was exaggerating before!” He wiped his mouth and fingers off with a napkin, then leaned forward and pulled Hubert into a kiss, ”I like when you’re a little rough.”

The sense of relief that Hubert felt as he heard that was short-lived As soon as their lips touched, Ferdinand grimaced and jerked away, “Ugh! You taste like ...  _ cigarettes _ !”

It was then that Hubert remembered that he had not mentioned his habit to Ferdinand before. He bit the inside of his cheek when Ferdinand sat up and leaned down to smell his jacket’s collar. “You  _ smell _ like cigarettes!”

Hubert avoided his pointed glare and sighed. This would be his whole day now.

"No. Absolutely  **not** .” Ferdinand crossed his arms and fumed. “Hubert, I will  _ not _ have you dying from cancer or heart disease. You must know how unhealthy those things are! Did you know--”

The next few minutes consisted of Ferdinand listing off at least 25 ways that cigarette smoke can kill you, and Hubert was not even sure that some of them were real. In any event, the lecture was starting to give him a headache. As Ferdinand droned on and on about how his teeth would fall out and he would have to drink his meals out of a straw, Hubert lifted the sheet off of Ferdinand and nestled between his thighs.

“What- ah!” Ferdinand squeaked when Hubert pressed a kiss to the inside of his leg. “Stop trying to distract me!”

Feeling brave, Hubert hooked his arms around his muscular thighs and licked a stripe up the length of Ferdinand's cock. The gentle stimulation caused the desired effect, as Hubert watched him slowly grow hard. “I am just trying to keep my mouth busy. You will help me with my oral fixation, won't you, Ferdinand?”

\---

“You’re in so much...Ah…” His warning was cut short when Hubert wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock and swirled his tongue over its head. “So much  _ trouble _ .”

After he gave Ferinand a smug smirk, Hubert pressed another kiss on the tip of his cock. He traced the underside of its head with the tip of his tongue. Feather-light kisses traveled down Ferdinand’s shaft - Hubert pressed his tongue flat against his frenulum and licked a long stripe up his length. The heat of Hubert’s breath as it ghosted over his cockhead made Ferdinand’s mouth fall open slightly. He now throbbed with anticipation as he watched Hubert shamelessly lap up the precum that spilled down his member.

Even though he was inflamed with desire, Ferdinand refused to ultimately yield to it. He licked his lips as Hubert leisurely took his cock into his mouth. “How dare you put that filthy mouth on me… That...  _ Talented _ , damn mouth of yours.” Ferdinand growled, his hands digging into the bedsheets.

Hubert hummed around his cock, and smirked as Ferdinand’s thighs shivered as they hugged his ears. Then Hubert reached up and took Ferdinand’s hand and guided it to comb through Hubert’s soft black hair. Ferdinand knew an open invitation when he saw one.

The redhead blushed as his fingers tangled in Hubert’s hair. When he felt Hubert’s throat relax around him, he slowly guided Hubert to swallow him down inch by inch. A low moan vibrated around him as his cock grazed against the back of his throat. When he finally bottomed out, Hubert’s nose was pressed against his pelvis. He felt his cock twitch when Hubert swallowed around him. The man had the nerve to look up at Ferdinand proudly as if he had accomplished some amazing feat.

It was terrific, but Ferdinand wouldn’t dare tell him that right now. Instead, he smirked wickedly and yanked Hubert’s head halfway off his cock before thrusting it back inside. With both hands fisted in his dark locks, he fucked Hubert’s mouth until he came, burying his cock deep inside his throat. Always the gentleman, Hubert let his eyes close as he swallowed around him, only pulling away once Ferdinand was utterly spent.

His lips left Ferdinands cock with a wet pop as Hubert pulled away. Swollen and red from abuse, Hubert licked his lips clean. Panting, Ferdinand released Hubert’s hair and collapsed onto the mattress, limp and feeling like he had been attacked by a cock sucking vampire. Which really was not too far from the truth.

His eyes fell closed and stayed closed even as he felt Hubert curl up next to him on the bed.

When Hubert kissed his shoulder, Ferdinand grumbled, “You know, just because you give good head does  _ not _ excuse your behavior.”

Beside him, he heard Hubert chuckle weakly. He rested his head on Ferdinand’s shoulder and quipped, “Well...it was certainly worth a shot.”

\---

The next day Ferdinand decides to give Hubert a tour of the village. They walk around, and when they approach a place of interest or of personal importance to Ferdinand, Hubert listens to the trivia he had memorized about the location. They have lunch at a local cafe, and Hubert samples a tea he had never heard of before. Surprisingly, he doesn’t hate it. It helped to soothe his sore throat- a consequence of his actions from the previous day.

After lunch, they head to the beach. Because it is getting colder, there are not many people gathered on the rocky shore. When Ferdinand finds an unusually large oyster shell, they decide to bring it back with them. By the end of the afternoon, Ferdinand had taken off his sunhat to use as a basket for his new collection.

On their way home,, they stop by a small store and buy some coffee beans and tea cakes for the next morning. The store clerk had written her number on the receipt she gave Hubert.

When Ferdinand tears it up the moment they make their exit, Hubert can't help but laugh.

They pass by the garden on their way home. Before they got too far away, Hubert tugged Ferdinand's sleeve and asked if he would mind stopping there to rest their legs for a few minutes.

“I completely forgot that you despise shopping,” Ferdinand said sheepishly as they took a seat on a stone bench near the rose bushes. When Hubert shakes his head, he frowns, confused.

“Although I do not intend ever to take up window shopping as a personal hobby… it is bearable when I am with you. “ He reached over and held Ferdinand’s hand. “Sometimes...it’s even a little fun.”

They share a smile, and Ferdinand sighs happily as he leaned against Hubert’s shoulder. The sun was starting to set over the horizon. A bittersweet memory of a dream Ferdinand had long ago comes back to him. Before he can dwell on it for too long, Hubert speaks.

“Since I arrived, I have thought about the possibility of staying here. I wanted to ask for your opinion.”

“I… I would love that! But…” Ferdinand trailed off. “What about the museum?”

“The only reason I even applied for the position was to meet the artist who made  _ A Midnight Engagement.”  _ Hubert looked at him and reached over to brush Ferdinand’s bangs back behind his ear. “I no longer need to look at the painting and yearn for a love like that. Not when I can live that dream here. “ He smiled, raised Ferdinand’s hand to his lips, and kissed it. “With you.”

A warmth bloomed throughout his chest. Ferdinand smiled. “Oh, Hubert…”

It's then that Ferdinand asked Hubert a question that he had meant to ask since he arrived. “You never told me what made you remember. Was it another dream?

Hubert nodded. He absentmindedly scratched his shoulder, where he had applied the new nicotine patches that Ferdinand bought him.

“What was it about?”

Hubert shrugged and looked away, “I don’t recall.”

Ferdinand tutted and turned in his seat to face Hubert. “A poor lie for someone so clever.”

When it was clear that Ferdinand was not budging, Hubert leaned forward with his elbows propped upon his knees.

“I dreamt of my death.” Hubert sighed. “Not exactly the happiest subject of conversation.”

There was a long and uncomfortable silence between them. Ferdinand looked guilty and turned away. The sound of the sea as it washed over the rocky coastline filled the silence.

Ferdinand spoke first. “ I lived without you for 40 years. So many of them were spent researching spells and praying. Just...hoping for guidance. I traveled all around the world - looking desperately for a way to bring you back to me.”

Hubert frowned. “I made you suffer a great deal.” A feeling of guilt pierced through him. 

Ferdinand gently combed his fingers through Huberts hair

Hubert leaned into his touch.

“You keep saying that, but..” Ferdinand shook his head, “ I found a great deal of comfort, reading your words. When I missed you, I would take the letters to my reading chair, and I would read them. It was a part of you that I could hold onto." 

He smiled, absolutely radiating with adoration. "I think that is a  _ wonderful  _ gift.”

Hubert smiled then kissed him. He rested his forehead against Ferdinand’s and admitted, "You know, I was afraid that you would accept my confession. That you would call off your engagement.”

“What?”

Hubert could tell that Ferdinand was now more confused than ever before.

Hubert sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

“My life was already devoted to Lady Edelgard. By her side, I battled those who slither in the dark. There would be nothing but danger waiting for you if you chose me. But more than that… " 

Hubert paused.

"I was not prepared to be... vulnerable, with someone. I would have kept my walls up, granting you no entry. Eventually...we would grow to resent each other.” 

Even though there Hubert knew he didn't have to be afraid of that happening now, that terrible fear still haunted him. Ferdinand's hand rested on his shoulder, anchoring him in the present. 

He thinned his lips, then continued. “When I saw you and your wife together, I knew you had a chance of living with someone kind. Someone who loved you openly and without restraint. Someone...who would be a good parent to your children. I did not want to be the one to take that from you.”

Ferdinand gave him a sympathetic smile. Then scooted closer to Hubert on the bench.

“What about now?”

“What?” The question had caught him off guard. Hubert gave him a blank stare. 

Ferdinand gestured to him as if it was obvious. “Will you be kind to me now?” He worried his lower lip, “Will you love me without restraint?”

Hubert blushed, then stammered, “I...Yes, of course. Although...I’m afraid, I have little to offer when it comes to fathering your children.”

Ferdinand laughed loudly at that. He shook his head and grinning as he patted Hubert’s knee. “True, but we could always adopt if you wanted to.”

The suggestion was full of promise. Hubert struggled to make sense of the situation. Had he fallen asleep somehow during their day trip? When Ferdinand leaves the bench and gets on one knee in front of Hubert, Hubert’s mouth goes dry.

“I see a future where we grow old together. “ Ferdinand grinned up at him, “Where we play chess on Sundays and take long walks in the moonlight. We will bicker and fight like we always do. ” Ferdinand reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a dark blue jewelry box. Hubert stared down at it; his eyebrows raised nearly to his hairline. “And we will reconcile - like we always do.”

“Ferdinand..” Hubert spoke his name under his breath like the wind had been knocked out of him.

The redhead blushed fiercely, “Y-you don't have to answer now. Just…” Ferdinand’s sentence trailed off as Hubert reached into his jacket pocket. In his hand, he held a small red jewelry box.

“What is that,” Ferdinand asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Hubert smiled “It seems that we have met with the same intention in mind once again.”

For a moment, Ferdinand just stares at the ring box. Then his gaze fell back on Hubert. And he laughed.

Hubert joined him, shaking his head in disbelief. The sunset around them without either of them taking notice.

\---

The package arrived when neither of them was home. Hubert picks it up from outside their doorstep, setting it on the coffee table in the den. There it is forgotten as he prepares dinner. After an hour or so, Ferdinand arrives home. He hangs his keys on the hook near the door and walks down the hall towards the delicious smell wafted from the kitchen. Even though dinner tempts him when he sees the package, it gives him pause.

As soon as he reads the label, Ferdinand realizes what it is. He fetched a pair of scissors. “It arrived! Hubert, the book is here!”

There's a sound of pans crashing in the kitchen before Hubert exits the kitchen, “Well, they certainly took their time.” Tomato sauce is painted across his apron, but Ferdinand is too excited to neg him about it.

Excited, Ferdinand cut open the cardboard box and unraveled the bubble wrap that protected the book in transport.

Ferdinand gasped as he looked over the new cover of  _ A Path Forged in Blood.  _ The illustration is one of his paintings. It showed the Emperor standing proud above her rallied army with her two advisors - the Prime Minister and the Minister of the Household - knelt by her on either side.

It is a revised edition that Hubert had been working on for over a year. After he added their “characters” back to the story, the book received glowing reviews. Many critics praised him for adding a side plot involving an unrequited love between the two main characters. While it was challenging to write, it was a cathartic exercise. Hubert was glad that he decided to do it.

Ferdinand grins and holds the book up, running his fingertips over the raised text. “ _ A Path Forged in Blood  _ by _ H. V. Auger. _ I do love the sound of that.”

“Open it.” Hubert insisted as he took off the apron before he sat down on the couch. He crossed his arms over his lap as he watched Ferdinand read the first few pages. There's a few seconds of silence. Hubert runs his thumb over his wedding band anxiously. Ferdinand slowly lowered the book from his face.

Ferdinand set the book down before throwing decorum to the wind as he stepped over the coffee table and crawled into Hubert’s lap. He hugged Hubert tightly. With a smile,, Hubert rested his hands on Ferdinand’s waist and kissed his cheek.

\----

A Path Forged in Blood

By H.V. Auger

Dedicated to my husband, Ferdinand;

His voice guided me through the darkness. Beside him, I found my home.

“My beloved speaks and says to me:

“Arise, my love, my beautiful one,

and come away, for behold, the winter is past;

the rain is over and gone.”

(Song of Solomon 2:10-11)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila! A little late, but I am happy with how it turned out. As always, receiving comments helps motivate me and gives me confidence to keep writing- any feedback is appreciated and makes my day! 
> 
> I hope this makes the pain of the previous story worth it?
> 
> By the way I was super tired when I posted this on 8/17 around 2am, i wanted to post it before i go to bed. That being said, lmk if you see anything that needs correction! you can dm me @jotarovapes on twitter


End file.
